


When the powers out

by BlackNinja



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Powers out, to bad about the coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Lara look out the window to see nothing but a large amount of water covering the window outside and the roads as well, suddenly the front door opens. Lara turns to the door to see Sam all wet “I’m Home.”





	When the powers out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyLeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/gifts).



It was a stormy night in London, the for-cast said I was going to rain today and tomorrow. Lara was on the couch worried to death about Sam, she was gone to film with some famous detractor. Lara keeps for getting their name. Lara look out the window to see nothing but a large amount of water covering the window outside and the roads as well, suddenly the front door opens. Lara turns to the door to see Sam all wet “I’m Home.” Said Sam with a smile. Lara rushed into the bathroom to grab Sam a towel to dry off with, when she got back into the living room Sam was in the kitchen making coffee for two.

“Here Sam let’s get you out of them wet clothes” said Lara drying Sam’s head.

Sam smiled at Lara and said ok. Once Sam was all dry and the coffee was made Lara sat on the couch with Sam laying right next to her, watching Tv there really was nothing on today.

Until all the power cut off. Lara and Sam were in the dark with a little light from the window, Sam got up and started looking for the camping lanterns they had while Lara went to go check the fuse box.

Once Sam found the Lanterns she placed them almost everywhere in the house that had no light. Sam went to go find Lara when she came up behind Sam saying “There’s nothing wrong with the fuse, I think the storm knock the power out” Sam jump at the sound of Lara.

“Ok. Well should I call Power Company or should we just wait it out?”

“The rain supposed to last all day, Sam.” Sam walk over to her cell phone and call the Company she had on speed dial. While Lara just laid down on the couch, waiting for Sam. When Sam hung up the phone she walk over to where Lara was and laid right on top of her. Lara put her arms around Sam then said “So they going to fix the problem?” said Lara planting a kiss on Sam’s head.

“Yeah but it be a while they say, others are having the same problem” said Sam.

“Well I guess we are just going to have to wait it out. Uh Sam?” said Lara checking on Sam to see her sleep. Lara did nothing but put a blanket over them and fell asleep as well.

“I love you, Sam”

“I love you too, Lara”

**Author's Note:**

> to bad about the coffee :( but in the end the power was back on.


End file.
